hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2062 Martian cyclone season (Ryne/Made for Steven)
The 2062 Martian cyclone season was the most Active Martian Season on record. It was the Twelve Recorded Martian cyclone season and it was a season Monitored by NASA, the NHC in Miami, FL on Earth and the MCC on Mars Mars broke many records this season, it managed to Spawn 41 depressions, 37 named storms, 16 hurricanes, 6 major with one becoming the first ever recorded Martian Hypercane. This season surpassed the previous record breaking season of 2054, Eight years Prior. It also became the very first Martian cyclone season to persist into the next year, with Tropical Storm Omicron dissipating on January 1st, 2063, The first day of that year. The most notable event of this season, other than the season far surpassing the forecasts, was the Formation of the Planet's First Hypercane, Wallace, whom peaked at 510 mph. Damage and Deaths occurred this year, mostly thanks to Hypercane Wallace, Wallace fiercely battered the MCC Base, causing extensive systemic damage and some other structural damage, and due to a new albeit small Population living on Mars, 19 people, including some MCC Meteorologists/Forecasters, died, most of them during Wallace Seasonal forecasts Storms Hurricane Argon Tropical Storm Bailey Tropical Storm Curtis Tropical Storm Doreen Hurricane Eustace Hurricane Felicia Tropical Storm Gaston Hurricane Heather Tropical Storm Ivan Hurricane Janet Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Klein Hurricane Lois Tropical Storm Mark Hurricane Nellie Hurricane Oliver Tropical Storm Patsy Tropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Rod Hurricane Samantha Tropical Storm Travis Tropical Storm Valerie Hypercane Wallace Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Tropical Depression Twenty Six Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Hurricane Lambda Tropical Storm Mu Tropical Depression Thirty Seven Hurricane Nu Tropical Storm Xi Tropical Storm Omicron Tropical Storm Pi Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2062 till:01/01/2063 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2062 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/01/2062 till:03/02/2062 color:C1 text:Argon from:14/02/2062 till:21/02/2062 color:TS text:Bailey from:31/03/2062 till:06/04/2062 color:TS text:Curtis from:05/05/2062 till:13/05/2062 color:TS text:Doreen from:05/06/2062 till:16/06/2062 color:C1 text:Eustace from:19/06/2062 till:30/06/2062 color:C2 text:Felica barset:break from:14/07/2062 till:24/07/2062 color:TS text:Gaston from:29/07/2062 till:07/08/2062 color:C1 text:Heather from:06/08/2062 till:13/08/2062 color:TS text:Ivan from:15/08/2062 till:30/08/2062 color:C3 text:Janet from:18/08/2062 till:21/08/2062 color:TD text:11 from:20/08/2062 till:26/08/2062 color:TS text:Klein barset:break from:31/08/2062 till:19/09/2062 color:C3 text:Lois from:02/09/2062 till:07/09/2062 color:TS text:Mark from:06/09/2062 till:14/09/2062 color:C1 text:Nellie from:10/09/2062 till:30/09/2062 color:C5 text:Oliver from:15/09/2062 till:19/09/2062 color:TS text:Patsy from:18/09/2062 till:22/09/2062 color:TD text:18 barset:break from:21/09/2062 till:30/09/2062 color:C1 text:Rod from:25/09/2062 till:17/10/2062 color:C4 text:Samantha from:30/09/2062 till:06/10/2062 color:TS text:Travis from:15/10/2062 till:23/10/2062 color:TS text:Valerie from:19/10/2062 till:20/11/2062 color:C5 text:Wallace from:25/10/2062 till:04/11/2062 color:TS text:Alpha barset:break from:31/10/2062 till:06/11/2062 color:TS text:Beta from:01/11/2062 till:04/11/2062 color:TD text:26 from:09/11/2062 till:16/11/2062 color:TS text:Gamma from:12/11/2062 till:24/11/2062 color:C2 text:Delta barset:skip from:15/11/2062 till:22/11/2062 color:TS text:Epsilon barset:break from:20/11/2062 till:28/11/2062 color:C1 text:Zeta from:21/11/2062 till:29/11/2062 color:TS text:Eta from:25/11/2062 till:04/12/2062 color:TS text:Theta from:27/11/2062 till:10/12/2062 color:C3 text:Iota from:30/11/2062 till:07/12/2062 color:TS text:Kappa from:05/12/2062 till:14/12/2062 color:C1 text:Lambda barset:break from:09/12/2062 till:16/12/2062 color:TS text:Mu from:13/12/2062 till:17/12/2062 color:TD text:37 from:18/12/2062 till:28/12/2062 color:C1 text:Nu from:21/12/2062 till:27/12/2062 color:TS text:Xi from:24/12/2062 till:01/01/2063 color:TS text:Omicron from:27/12/2062 till:31/12/2062 color:TS text:Pi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2062 till:01/02/2062 text:January from:01/02/2062 till:01/03/2062 text:February from:01/03/2062 till:01/04/2062 text:March from:01/04/2062 till:01/05/2062 text:April from:01/05/2062 till:01/06/2062 text:May from:01/06/2062 till:01/07/2062 text:June from:01/07/2062 till:01/08/2062 text:July from:01/08/2062 till:01/09/2062 text:August from:01/09/2062 till:01/10/2062 text:September from:01/10/2062 till:01/11/2062 text:October from:01/11/2062 till:01/12/2062 text:November from:01/12/2062 till:01/01/2063 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Category:Martian Season Category:Martian Seasons Category:CycloneRyne94